Episode 2 (12 November 2014)
Episode 2 of the British soap opera Beverley Terrace aired on 12 November 2014, written by co-producer Charlotte Smith. The episode focuses on the aftermath of Jacqueline Smith (Jennifer Metcalfe) accusing Candice McDowell (Shahnequa Duprey) of fraud and the introduction of Sam Mellen (Jake Wood)'s brother, James Mellen (Steve John Shepherd). Several characters who didn't appear in the first episode were introduced in this episode. This included Denise Gold (Gemma Merna), Winston Jeffrey (Benjamin Gur), James Mellen (Steve John Shepherd), Polly Gibson (Kirsty-Leigh Porter), Owen Young (Shane Ritchie) and guest character Francesca Boldwin (Gemma Bissix). Plot 'Part 1' "What You Wanted" by OneRepublic plays as Sally and Candice wake up in their respective homes. Clips play of the night before, showing Nick hitting Sally before chasing her up to the bedroom and forcing her onto the bed. Candice looks at the time on her alarm clock. She recalls, as shown in a flashback, witnessing her old friend Jacqueline's return before running outside, crying. Candice gets out of bed in a struggle and tiredly puts on her pink dressing gown and matching slippers, looking at herself in the mirror with her make-up still smudged from the night before. Reinette is shown lying in bed with a blank expression on her face, whilst Terry lies asleep beside her. Sally hears voices from downstairs and quickly throws her dressing gown on. Downstairs, Billy is getting ready for football practice. "Dad." He looks worried. "Last night..." Nick attempts to reassure him. "It was just a misunderstanding. She calmed down once we got home." As they stand, echoes are heard in flashback form of Sally screaming. "Oh, good." Sally appears in the doorway of the living room. Billy grabs his ball, tossing it in the air as Nick catches it. "Wuhey!" Nick congratulates him. As Billy goes to leave, Nick looks at Sally. Unable to bear looking at him, she heads back upstairs as Nick stands alone guiltily. Corin is sitting by herself in the kitchen as Bella comes downstairs. "Have you been here all night?" Corin refrains from speaking, and Bella notices a pile of money next to her. "What's all this?" Corin sits frozen, before opening her mouth to reveal a croaky voice. "I want you all to buy some new clothes." Bella looks confused, but takes the money anyway, as she walks out of the room. She shuts the door behind her and stares, with a dazed expression on her face. Upstairs, Stacie is on the phone as she gets ready to go out. "Yeah, I'm here now, where are you?" The camera zooms in on her face. "Okay. Get here as soon as you can." She hangs up the phone, and smiles to herself before walking out of the room. Outside, a taxi is pulling up outside the Mellen house, previewing a smart-looking businessman who straightens his tie before knocking at the door. Inside, the family are sitting in the kitchen eating a fry-up. "You couldn't get that for me could you?" Carly asks Alex. He sighs, but does it anyway. Dan walks in, stealing a piece of bacon off Charlotte's plate as she slaps his hand away. "Any news on Candice?" Dan asks. "I might go over there." Carly replies in her usual caring way. "I'll see if she's alright." She grabs her coat and half a piece of toast, but is interrupted as Alex returns alongside a man. Carly and Sam stand in shock. "James?" Sam looks confused. "What... what are you doing here?" James snickers. "Pleased to see me?" Gemma and Peter are on one of their early walks as they pass the bar, now named Jacqueline's. They look at each other worriedly. Back at Candice's house, she sits at her sofa flicking through numerous television channels and scooping through several mouthfuls of ice cream before getting brain freeze. A knock on the door causes Candice to panic, grabbing a blanket and a tissue before croaking "come in!" The door opens and closes, and Gemma and Peter appear in the hallway. "Are you sure you want to get involved?" Peter is hesitant at Gemma's approach to comfort Candice. "She's our friend." The couple walk into the living room. Candice takes one look at the pair before reducing to tears. She attempts to lie to Gemma. "It's this cold it's just been bugging me." She lets out a loud snort before continuing to cry, as Gemma puts her arm around her, looking back at Peter, nudging him to comfort her. Terry walks into The Golden, the local pub, and sits up at the bar. Owen notices him and runs over. "Wuhey my man! What can I get you?" Terry looks saddened. "Glass of water for me thanks." Owen looks confused. "Water? Are you feeling alright mate?" Terry hesitates. "No it's just... went to visit my mum last night, you know?" Owen nods. "Yeah, I understand mate. I heard you patched things up with your brother, how'd that go?" "It went fine, yeah, had a right little reunion." He smiles, as Owen nods again. "Good to hear, good to hear! Look we've got a pool tournament going on tonight so if you two wanna pop over, have a couple drinks, what do you say?" Terry nods before Polly comes over. "You're paid to serve customers not chat to your friends." She walks off, and Terry and Owen laugh to each other. The Mellens are in the kitchen. Sam urges Alex, Charlotte and Dan to leave whilst he speaks to James. "Kids, can you just go in the front room a minute, please?" "We're not kids Dad" Dan replies. "Look, can you just go out for a second, will you?" They sigh and leave, shutting the door behind them. Charlotte huffs. "They always do this." In the kitchen, the brothers stare at each other. "You're not welcome here." Sam threatens him. "I didn't come to cause trouble, Sam." Sam grabs him by the neck, pushing him up to the door. "Then why are you here, hey?!" Carly tries to break them up. "Stop it the pair of you, just stop it!" James grabs Sam. "I wanted to see you." Sam laughs. "Shut up you mug." James punches him, before Tim interjects. "Look, it was me!" The room silences. Sam let's go, and James straightens his tie, before Tim continues. "I asked him to come." Sam looks at him, bemused. 'Part 2' Stacie stares through the curtains in the living room as Katherine walks in. "Why d'you keep staring out them curtains? You waiting for something?" Stacie ignores her and continues to look, before noticing her half-brother, Winston, on the roundabout. She lets out a yelp, running out of the house. She runs over to him and leaps onto him as he stumbles backwards slightly. "Woah, hello!" He lets her down. Stacie stares at him, her face lit up. "I'm so happy to see you!" In the background, Bella and Katherine stare, as Bella turns to Katherine. "Didn't she used to go out with him?" Katherine looks back at her in disgust. "That's her brother!" Bella stares at them. "Ohhh." Katherine continues to look at her, questioning her dumbness. "Any news on Nan?" Bella shakes her head. "Not a word since this morning. She's really dragging this out." The two stare back at Stacie and Winston. Sam walks towards his father. "What, so you set this up then did you? What, you thought it would be funny? What were you thinking?" Tim looked away and Sam grabbed him, forcing him to talk. "I just wanted you to sort things out." Tim says, condescendingly. Sam lets go. "What do you mean 'sort things out'? After everything he's done to me? Bullying me, coming in between me and my family? Nah. I don't wanna sort things out. Not with him." Carly cuts in. "He's right." Sam looks at her. "What?" "Maybe you two need to sort things out, it's just stupid you're brothers for God's sake!" Sam looks bewildered. "What after everything he did to us? Casting us out onto the streets at Christmas?" He looks over to James. "You've got another thing coming if you think you can just run back into our lives again. You're trouble. You know that?" He grabs James by the tie, pulling at it. "Trouble." Carly turns to Sam. "I need to go to work. And if this isn't sorted by the time I've come home, I'll sort it myself." She walks out. Tim follows behind. "And if you don't mind, I need some peace and quiet." Sam and James stare at each other in silence, before Sam decides to speak. "Why are you still here?" James promptly laughs, before leaning over. "Because I know stuff about you they don't." He smiles. Bella and Katherine are ready to go shopping, waiting for Stacie. "Why don't you come with us?" Stacie asks Winston. He shakes his head. "I've got some business stuff to do." Bella whispers to Katherine. "Are you sure they're not together?" Katherine rolls her eyes. "Will you just drop it?" Stacie hugs Winston. "I'll see you later, yeah?" Winston nods, as the three sisters leave. Corin walks out of the kitchen, making eye contact with Winston. Her speech remains croaky. "I'm just going... bath..." Winston nods, confused, as she makes her way upstairs. Reinette is getting Laila dressed as she hears a knock on the door. She freezes, looking panicky. She hears a familiar voice shouting through the letter box, recognizing the voice as her co-worker Denise's. "Are you in there Reinette?" Reinette breaks a sigh of relief as she straightens out Laila's shirt, going to answer the door. She opens it, revealing Denise's glamorous face. "Hello, I was just wondering if it was alright for you to cover my shift for ten minutes? Only my sister's been a bit ill recently so I was going to go visit her." Reinette stands frozen, as Denise tries to get her attention. "You alright?" Reinette looks over at her, snapping back into reality. "What? Oh, yeah, that's fine. Terry will be home in 5 minutes so I'll be right over." Denise looks worried. "Okay, well I'll see you soon." Reinette nods and shuts the door, leaning against it in relief. Gemma is sat on Candice's sofa comforting her, though it seems her mood has improved from earlier. Peter walks in with two cups of coffee, one for each of the girls. Gemma decides to give her some words of encouragement. "You can't let her bring you down like this. It's not fair!" Candice nods. "How can she lie about that? Where is her proof?" "Hmm." Gemma thinks for a minute. "You can't just run out and give up. If that's your bar, you need to fight for it. I suggest you go over there and give her what for, before it's too late." Candice smiles. "Thank you. You're my best friend!" She hugs Gemma tightly, who appears uncomfortable, but goes along with it. "Anytime." Winston is walking through the city with his suitcase when a girl walking the other way bumps into him. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" She picks up his suitcase. "Totally my fault, no need to apologize" He begins to smile. "What's your name?" The girl returns a grin before introducing herself. "Francesca. Yours?" Winston puts his hands in his pocket to reach out a pen. "Winston. How about I give you my number, then we can sort it out over lunch tomorrow?" He takes her hand and writes his number on it, whilst she maintains a grin. "Yeah, I'd like that!" Winston gives her a nod of acknowledgement. "Keep the pen." He hands her the pen before walking away. Francesca watches him as she gets out her phone to call someone. The camera zooms in on her face. "It was definitely him." She says to an unknown person. She smirks. Back on the terrace, Sally is pacing around her living room, seemingly home alone. She whisks her phone from her pocket, before searching through the contacts, reaching "Johnny". Although she hesitates for a moment, she calls him. "Johnny. It's me." She begins to cry. "It's your mum!" Whilst she is talking, Nick walks in the room, gradually getting closer to her with an evil expression on his face. "It's so good to hear your voice. I've–" She feels Nick's breath on her neck. He goes to speak. "Put. The phone. Down." Out of fear, she hangs up the phone as he continues to walk around her. "I told you. We want nothing to do with that boy. Don't we?" She nods. "I can't hear you." "Yes!" she screams. "We know what happens to girls who don't do what their told." He grabs her, throwing her on the sofa, clutching her cheeks. She struggles. "Please!" She repeats herself countless times. As he is about to hit her, Sally's sister, Denise, walks in, shocked. James and Sam are sat in the kitchen when Carly returns home. "Have you two sorted it out yet?" Sam smiles at her. "All sorted." "Oh, good." Carly walks out the room, and Sam shuts the kitchen door behind her. "You can stick around, James. But you ain't staying here." Sam makes himself clear, but James hesitates. "Where do you expect me to go? When it's dark, anything could happen." James deigns him. "I think you know that more than anyone." James grabs him, but stops himself, not wanting to cause anymore trouble. He grabs him gently. "One night." He says with an aggressive tone. "Then you can find somewhere else to stay." Sam walks out, and James smiles to himself. As fireworks are setting off on the terrace, Winston walks through the door of the Sanders home. "Nan?" No answer. He walks upstairs, checking all the rooms. "Nan? Are you in?" He finally checks the bathroom, as the camera quickly zooms in on his horrified face, before revealing Corin underneath the water in the bath. "Nan!" Credits 5 regular characters are introduced: Denise, James, Owen, Polly and Winston, whilst Francesca Boldwin is introduced as part of a temporary guest role. Laila Dean appears as a recurring character. In order of appearance *'Sally Walker' – Sally Dynevor *'Candice McDowell' – Shahnequa Duprey *'Reinette Wood' – Laila Rouass *'Terry Dean' – Terry Alderton *'Billy Walker' – Tommy Knight *'Nick Walker' – Danny Dyer *'Corin Sanders' – Laila Morse *'Bella Sanders' – Jorgie Porter *'Stacie Sanders' – Mimi Keene *'James Mellen' – Steve John Shepherd *'Carly Mellen' – Kym Marsh *'Sam Mellen' – Jake Wood *'Charlotte Mellen' – Charlotte Mellen *'Tim Mellen' – Timothy West *'Alex Mellen' – Keith Rice *'Dan Mellen' – Jack McMullen *'Gemma Ranstone' – Lin Blakley *'Peter Ranstone' – William Roache *'Owen Young' – Shane Ritchie *'Polly Gibson' – Kirsty-Leigh Porter *'Katherine Sanders' – Sacha Parkinson *'Winston Jeffrey' – Benjamin Gur *'Laila Dean' – Aine Garvey *'Denise Gold' – Gemma Merna *'Francesca Boldwin '– Gemma Bissix Category:Episodes